


Letter from the Lost Days

by FeoplePeel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel writes a letter to his past self, and to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from the Lost Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



> I'm not terribly good at dark, but I heard PhoenixDragon likes dark things, so I wrote 2014!verse in the five minutes I had before work.

_I didn't mean to hurt you but you broke me. We're haunted men, burning cold._

_Memory's shot so I write things down because my memory's shot so I write things down because can you look at what I've done? I can't remember anymore._

"Hey."

_You don't call my name. You know I don't deserve it anymore and it sits like a stone in your head and on my soul._

"Hey, come on, we've got Croats."

_My heaven is a place no junkie has ever called home._

"What are you writing?"

_The heart is deceitful above all things, and desperately wicked._

"My epitaph." Castiel smiles, eyes bright. "Here lies a once angel who was loved to death. What do you think?"

"Idiot." For a moment, Dean's own smile seems real. "No one's gonna give us graves."


End file.
